Betrayal
by WombatSwag
Summary: Once loved, but I was betrayed by the one I loved. If things were different, it would not end to the death of my clanmates. (New story to make up for the other one. This is not my plot, plot credit goes to Warriorfanwriterforever. Cx Rated T because Warriors- OC'S NEEDED)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I've done many things I wish to take back. Lies told, actions done...

My whole life is almost all regretted. It's a long life, I should point out. But if this is a story to be told...

I might as well start here.

* * *

Flames cracked around the nursery walls. Brown, white, gray, black...tons of pelts flashed across the entrance. I'm alone. I hear caterwauling outside, yowls and wails of agony scorch my ears. One tiny bundle lay next to me. His dark tortoiseshell fur is covered in ashes. I smile. His wails of pain make me happy.

"Where is he?!" A yowl sounds from the clearing. A dark tabby tom flies in the nursery, eyes blazing. "Why are you just sitting here? The whole camp is on fire, Maplesky! Come on!" He hisses, grabbing my kit and racing out of the nursery. I follow after him.

I narrow my eyes from the bright flames. We finally reach the border. My mate, who had our kit dangling in his jaws, Duskfang, looks back at the lit moor. "Come on, we're sheltering at Thunderclan." He grumbles, dashing off.

* * *

I feel a soft tongue lapping my fur. I'vent opened my eyes yet, but I've smelled the cat before. I believe her name is Skyflame. She has a sharp scent to her. She comes in here a lot, I don't know why. I really want to know what she looks like. I force my eyes to stretch open.

"Oh, you've opened your eyes!" Skyflame purrs delightedly. "Did you hear that, Maplesky? Sprucekit opened his eyes." _Maplesky must be my mother._ I think happily.

I turn to see a tortoiseshell and white she-cat staring coldly at me. "That's nice." She sniffs distractedly, picking at a claw.

"May I go explore, mama?" I squeal.

Maplesky flashes me a cold look. "I don't care. If you get hurt by being the nuisance you are, it isn't my fault." She glares at Skyflame. "Don't you dare treat that thing." I frown, but leave. Why does my mama hate me? I just opened my eyes! Suddenly a fluffy gray kit bumps into me.

"Ow! What was that-" I start to rant, but the kit interrupts me.

"I'm sorry!" She squeals fearfully, staring into my forest green eyes.

I smile. "It's okay. I'm Sprucekit." I lift my chin.

The gray kit smiles happily. "I'm Cloudkit!" She squeaks. "My mother is Dawnwing."

"My mother is Maplesky!" I sniff.

Cloudkit freezes at my mother's name. "The Windclan warrior?"

"Windclan? No! I'm pure Thunderclan." Sprucekit raised his head.

Cloudkit shrugs. "Who cares? We can still be friends, no matter the clan! Come on! Let's go play Warriors with my sisters, Creamkit and Grasskit!" I smile, following my new friend. Thunderclan was the best clan by far! And why would Cloudkit even assume he was Windclan?

**Very short prologue, but I don't want to give stuff away. Anyways, thanks for reading Betrayal, which this isn't my plot. I took it from someone else, which their name is in the description. The characters will be posted next chapter! Also, this story takes place after Squirrelstar, y'know, Squirrelflight? c: ALSO I NEED SOME OC's So until I get enough, I'll post the next chapter.**

**BYE C:**

**-SMFB**


	2. Chapter 2

Sprucekit POV.

I wonder why Cloudkit even suggested I was Windclan? Is it because I'm a fast runner? Or my short fur that picks up in the wind? I shrug off the idea, and go to play with Cloudkit's sisters. I wave my tortie tail as we approach two kits; one is a soft looking creamy she-cat with magnificent amber eyes, while the other is a grayish looking she-cat, though tinged with brown, with green eyes.

"Hello!" The cream kit smiles, as I assume to be Creamkit. The other gray kit, which has to be Grasskit, is a bit shy looking and is behind her quirky sister.

I raise my chin. "Hi."

Cloudkit butts in beside me. "Sprucekit, these are my sisters, Creamkit and Grasskit." She says rather proudly.

Grasskit glared at Cloudkit. "We've met." Creamkit and Cloudkit look at their sister, as though Grasskit never acts like that.

"Are we going to play warriors or what?" I blurt out, hoping to get rid of the spiking tension. Cloudkit and her sisters nod, trying to flat their bushed fur. "I shall be Sprucegaze of Windclan." I kind of regretted what I just said, because that'd make Cloudkit more suspicious.

Cloudkit sticks her gray tail up in the air like a twig on a birch. "Cloudthrush of Riverclan!"

"Grasswater of Riverclan!"

"Creamflame of Shadowclan!"

I decide to take the lead, deciding I'm the only tom here. "Mark your territory!" I quickly dash toward the warriors den, skidding to a halt near the entrance. Grasskit headed for the nursery, Creamkit for the leader's den, and Cloudkit for the apprentice den. "Attack!" I yowl, leaping toward the middle, as all the other kits.

I decide to head for Cloudkit, but I'm quickly knocked down and pinned to the dusty ground by a dingy gray cat. Grasskit. "How dare you steal prey from Riverclan?" She spat, batting at my ears.

I growl, bowling her over and pinning her to the ground. "I wouldn't dare eat that crow-food you call fish!"

We played sunhigh till dusk playing Warriors. I won, claiming the other kits' territory. "I win!" I lift my muzzle to the chilling air proudly.

"Cheater!" Creamkit spat, tail bushing. "You cheated!"

Cloudkit flattened her ears. "No, he didn't! You're just mad because your territory got claimed first!"

"Why you..." Creamkit snarled, leaping for her sister. Cloudkit spat in surprise, trying to kick her sister off, but Creamkit was stronger. She held Cloudkit down with her two cream paws, which their claws were sliding out. Cloudkit let out a terrified yowl.

"Stop!"

All the kits' heads turned to a sharp voice. It was Maplesky.

"Sprucekit, you've cause enough trouble for one day! Get back in the nursery, RIGHT NOW!" Maplesky screeched angrily, not even glancing at Creamkit who still held Cloudkit down.

I look at my mother with pure astonishment. "But I didn't do anything! It was-"

"I'm sick and tired of your lies! Now do as your told and get in the nursery, you sorry excuse of a kit! I can't wait to leave here when the moor recovers! I'm leaving you with Thunderclan!" Maplesky stormed to the warrior's den.

I feel hot tears forming at the brim of my eyes, and I just let everything out. Most of the warriors and apprentices had gathered out to see what was happening. Everyone stood still, not sure if to console me, or to leave me be. Cloudkit walked stiffly towards me.

"I'm sorry..." My soft gray friend whispered in sympathy. She pressed against me, and I thanked her with a look for her warmth. "Tell Misthawk what happened. She'll take you in with Berrykit."

I still sat crouched in the middle of the clearing, crying silently, letting the hot tears run down my cheeks. My green eyes are glazed with dampness. Cloudkit leads me to the nursery, guiding me to a she-cat with silver fur. Cloudkit sadly told the queen what happened, and Misthawk looked like she was about to cry, too. I lie in the curve of my new foster mother's belly, hearing the sad but sympathetic purr in her chest.

Creamkit and Grasskit have come in the nursery, now. Creamkit is looking dreadful, while Grasskit has a blank expression. The three sister go to lay by Dawnwing, their mother. Creamkit keeps casting glances at me full of sorrow, while I throw her gazes of acceptance.

"Misthawk?" I squeak softly.

"Yes dear?"

"Will Maplesky ever love me again?"

Silence.

I look at my foster mother straight in the eye again.

"Misthawk?"

"Yes, Sprucekit?"

Where is Maplesky going?"

Silence.

**eefefjieiif**

**Review if this chapter left you like 'wat'**

**QOTD: Where do you think Maplesky is going? Why do you think Maplesky hates Sprucekit?**

**kbye**

**-SMFB**


End file.
